nihaokailanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fool Of The Joke
Fool Of The Joke '(Season 2 premiere) * Season #: 2 * Season Ep #: 1 * Overall Ep #: 21 * Prev: Share Or No Share (Season 1) * Next: Chess Pizza Night Plot Loundro tries to prove to Munloosh that he can be a better prankster. Meanwhile, he finds out that Chimasey hated April Fools Day. Episode (The episode begins with Munloosh's kitten, Kenny, snoring and meowing. Munloosh leans in near him.) * {'Munloosh} (whispering in the kitten's ear) "Hey...Kenny. Wake up. Guess what, Kenny? We're moving today." (Kenny's eyes shot open. Munloosh now speaks out loud.) "That's right. We're gonna be orphans!" (Kenny squeals and runs off to hide.) * {Munloosh} (from o.s.) "April Fools! We're not moving!" (Kenny peeks out, giving the green cat an angry look.) * {Munloosh} "Kenny, I'm just joking. You can laugh along if you want. Laughter is great. Now, who should be my next victim of my pranks?" (He immediately has somebody in mind.) * {Munloosh} "Loundro likes pranks. I should prank him." (He laughs to himself as we cut to the castle. Meanwhile, Loundro is preparing himself to prank someone. He has a bucket of water on top of his door. There is a rope tied to it. Munloosh is coming to the mouse's room, unaware that he will be pranked. When he opens the door, water splashes on him. Loundro laughs.) * {Loundro} "That's what I call a wet surprise!" * {Munloosh} "That was good! You got me really good! I was about to prank you." * {Loundro} "You know, Munloosh. We should hang out some more." * {Munloosh} "Wow!" (laughs) "I'd love that!" (giggles) "That would be fun! Hehehehehe!" * {Loundro} "Let's go prank some of our friends!" * {Munloosh} "Yes, yes, yes!" (long gasp) "Hang out with Loundro? Ahhhhh!" (runs around crazily) "THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! WE'RE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN, HAVE SOME LAUGHS, GET OUR FRIENDS LAUGHING ALONG, WE'D BE ALL HANGING OUT WITH EACH OTHER FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND---" * {Loundro} "MUNLOOSH!!!" * {Munloosh} (cheerfully) "Yes?" * {Loundro} "Would you like to go out and prank others with me?" * {Munloosh} (long gasp) "YES! YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES! I DO, I DO, I DO, I DO, I DO, I DO, I---" (Loundro grabs his tail.) * {Loundro} "A simple 'yes' will do." * {Munloosh} "Okay." (The boys left the room. The scene cuts to them by the phone in the living room. Munloosh dials a number. Cut to Inferope's room. He is tidying up his room when he heard his phone ring. He goes to answer it.) * {Inferope} "Hello?" * {Munloosh, on phone - low pitched voice} "Is this Inferope the pig?" * {Inferope} "Yes, why?" * {Munloosh, on phone - low pitched voice} "This is the toy store owner, and I want to tell you that I dropped off something important at the front door of the castle. Thank you for your purchase." (Inferope hangs up.) * {Inferope} "Yes! It has to be that toy robot I ordered." (He goes down to the living room and to the front door of the castle. He opens the door, and finds a box. He opens it and finds the toy robot he wanted.) * {Inferope} "Yay! It's here!" (He suddenly realized that his hands are stuck to the toy.) * {Inferope} "What the heck?" (Loundro & Munloosh laugh.) * {Inferope} "What's so funny?" (stops) "No...Don't tell me. This toy is fake, isn't it?" (Loundro & Munloosh laugh more.) * {Loundro} "April Fools!" * {Inferope} (sighs) "You guys..." * {Munloosh} "Oh, Inferope, it's just a joke. How about...no more jokes on you for today? I promise!" * {Inferope} "No, no. I'm okay with you playing jokes on me. You guys are just...oh, what's the word? Unpredictable." (He goes to sit on the couch. Then, a "farting" noise was heard. Munloosh and Loundro laugh at that. Hard.) * {Loundro} "That was a whoopee cushion you sat on!" (laughs harder) (Inferope's face was red from embarrassment.) * {Inferope} "Can I not be a willing participant of whatever it is you're doing?" * {Loundro} "Sure. Come on, Munloosh. Let's go pull some pranks." (The scene cuts to the backyard. Kai-Lan is looking at the Blooming Edge flowers in Yeye's garden. She hears someone in the grass. When she turned around, there was no one there but miniature dinosaurs.) * {Kai-Lan} "Am I imagining things? I hope not! I love dinosaurs!" (When she goes to touch one, it falls down. It turns out the miniature dinosaurs are just cardboard cut-outs of dinosaurs.) * {Kai-Lan} "Something is wrong." (She hears Munloosh and Loundro laughing. They noticed her and retreat. Kai-Lan smiles and sighs to herself. Next scene cuts to Gwallon in the kitchen. Loundro and Munloosh come in.) * {Gwallon} "Do you two know where the ice cubes are? I just need a couple for my fruit punch." * {Munloosh} "Sure. A couple of ice cubes coming up!" (He goes to fill the cup with ice and comes back.) * {Munloosh} "Here you go." * {Gwallon} "Thanks." (As he drinks, he hears soft laughter. Then it gets louder.) * {Loundro & Munloosh} "April Fools!" * {Gwallon} "What did you do to my drink?" * {Munloosh} "You asked for a couple of ice cubes in your drink..." * {Loundro} "And he only put in one!" (Both laugh.) * {Gwallon} "Ha ha! That's pretty funny!" (laughs as he walks off) (Blantachu comes by.) * {Blantachu} "Excuse me, Loundro and Munloosh. Do you guys have a pencil, by any chance?" * {Munloosh} "Of course I do." (gives him a pen) "Here you go, dude!" * {Blantachu} "But this is a pen." * {Munloosh} "April Fools!" (laughs) * {Blantachu} "Oh, well. I'll use the pen anyway." (He walks off. Loundro was starting to look unhappy.) * {Munloosh} "Hey, Loundro. Look behind you." * {Loundro} "What?" (He does so. Munloosh tapes a piece of paper on his back. Loundro turns around to face him.) * {Loundro} "What? There's nothing behind me." (Instate comes up behind Loundro. He saw the note, and punches him in the back.) * {Loundro} "OW! What the?!" * {Munloosh} "April Fools!" (laughs) "I taped a sheet of paper on your back!" * {Loundro} "Are there words on that paper?!" * {Minstite} "Yes. It read 'Punch me'." (He and Munloosh laugh. Loundro face palms himself. The owl left the scene.) * {Munloosh} "Hey, Loundro?" * {Loundro} "What?" * {Munloosh} "Someone has been sleeping in your bed." * {Loundro} "Who?" * {Munloosh} "Sunflowy." * {Loundro} "WHAT?!" (He races upstairs to his room. When he opens the door, there is a large lump on the bed. However, the blanket is covering it.) * {Loundro} "Sunflowy, are you on my bed?" (He pulls the blanket back. It turns out it was just a ball and a pillow. The mouse growls in anger when he heard his cat friend laughing.) * {Munloosh} "April Fools!" * {Sunflowy} (cheerfully) "I'm not on your bed, silly mouse! I'm right here!" (Both felines laugh hard.) * {Loundro} "Sunflowy, would you mind if I can be alone with Munloosh for a second? I want to have a word with him." * {Sunflowy} "Okay." (She happily bounces off.) * {Munloosh} "What do you want--" * {Loundro} (menacingly) "It's about you...and your stupid pranks!" * {Munloosh} "Buddy! What are you talking about?" * {Loundro} (angry) "The pranks, man! The pranks!" * {Munloosh} "What are--why are you...? Loundro, why are you acting like this?" * {Loundro} (angry) "You think you're a better prankster than I am." * {Munloosh} "I said no such thing! What are you going on about? I thought you and I are having fun!" * {Loundro} (angry) "We were, until you start showing off in front of me! I noticed how you are so good with pranking. I can't do better! If I were a better prankster than you, I would show you what a real prank is all about!" * {Munloosh} "Showing off?! You're crazy! That whole 'showing off' thing is just in your head." * {Loundro} "No way. You're just trying to make it look like I can't pull a better prank than you. I can pull a prank that can knock you out." * {Munloosh} "Oh really?" * {Loundro} "Yes. Come follow me." (He leads him into the living room. The scene cuts to him putting finishing touches on his prank; mustard inside a rope circle.) * {Loundro} "It's almost complete. All I need to do is call over someone and when they clean this mess up, they'll get the rope." * {Munloosh} "Aren't you worried, though? I mean, what if someone gets hurt?" * {Loundro} "They're not gonna get hurt, they're gonna get pranked." (Chimney comes downstairs. She noticed the mess on the floor.) * {Chimasey} "Oh dear. That simply won't do." (She grabs a clean handkerchief from the sink and begins to clean up the smudge.) * {Chimasey} "Oh, ewww! Looks like somebody's not responsible enough to clean up after theirselves!" (Loundro pulls out a pair of black scissors.) * {Loundro} "April Fools!" (He laughs as he cuts the rope, which grabs Chimasey. She screams in terror as she was thrown into a barrel of caramel. Loundro laughs through all of this. Kai-Lan and the others came to see what's going on.) * {Inferope} "Why is she screaming?!" (Then Chimasey is sent into a box of feathers. She screams as she is sent crashing into a wall. All but Loundro gasped and looked with worry. Loundro laughs hard at that. Chimasey scream and flies into a bucket of red paint. We see Loundro cheerleading and laughing. Then, Chimasey smashes into the ceiling. Loundro holds his arms out to catch her. He giggles to himself. Chimasey screams and almost lands in Loundro's arms, but before she does, Loundro sets out a garbage can in front of him, and the koala drops in.) * {Loundro} "Oops." (He turns the garbage can on its side, and then diagonally. Chimasey slides out of the garbage can. The poor koala is covered in caramel, feathers, paint, and garbage.) * {Loundro} "April Fools, you filthy female!" (He laughs. Chimasey whimpers and cries hysterically. She runs up to her room. Her friends watched with worry.) * {Loundro} "Chimasey! I was just kidding! Come on! Oh, come on. You guys know I was just kidding...right?" (Inferope, Croaminch, Gwallon, Minstite, Sunflowy, and Munloosh glared at him.) *{Loundro} "What? You guys know it's just a joke, right?" *{Minstite} "We understand that it was a joke...but using it to hurt someone? How could you?" *{Sunflowy} "I don't know if you noticed, but Chimasey is a bit sensitive, and so is little Corty." *{Loundro} "But I didn't prank him." *{Munloosh} "Well, there's something you should know. I think you've been acting very rotten lately. You're just jealous just because I'm a better prankster than you." *{Loundro} "Well, you were showing off." *{Munloosh} "How could you say I was showing off?" *{Kai-Lan} "You were taking your negative emotion out on the wrong person. If you do that, you end up hurting them, and that's not okay." *{Loundro} "...Well..." (sigh) "...I guess I goofed up. After looking at this mess...it makes feel like I'm a terrible prankster." *{Croaminch} "Partner, you're not terrible." *{Kai-Lan} "You just made a bad decision. If you could fix that, then things will turn out okay in the end." *{Blantachu} "That's right. Next time, make good choices." *{Loundro} "I understand." *{Munloosh} "I think it's time to have a little April Fools Day fun." *{Gwallon} "Well, why don't we start cleaning up here? It's rather messy." *{Loundro} "Wait a second. I think there's someone...or maybe two people that deserve an apology. Munloosh, do you forgive me?" *{Munloosh} "Yeah, man! You're my friend." *{Loundro} "Oh, good! Now I have to apologize to Chimasey." (He goes upstairs to Chimasey's room. He hears her sobbing her eyes out. He knocks on the door.) * {Loundro} "Chimasey! Can I come in? It's me, Loundro!" (Cut to the girl's room.) * {Chimasey} (pants) "Why?! I don't want to!" (She continues to cry.) * {Chimasey} (wailing) "How could you pull such a horrible trick on me?! I DIDN'T ASK FOR THAT!!!" (She burrows her face into a pillow, and keeps on sobbing. Cut back to the mouse.) * {Loundro} "Chimasey! That was just a joke! It's April Fools Day. That prank I pulled was not meant for pain...or well, maybe it does, but not too much pain." (Now Chimasey sounds as if she stopped her crying.) * {Chimasey} (in her room) "Well, I never liked April Fools Day! I just...really, well...I don't like the idea of children pulling dirty tricks on others. Isn't that...oh, you know...painful?" * {Loundro} "Wait...has someone ever pulled a cruel joke on you when you were a kid?" * {Chimasey} (in her room) "Yes. My older sister, Blossom. You know here, don't you, Loundro?" * {Loundro} "Oh yeah. She's a huge attention hogger." * {Chimasey} (in her room) "Yes, I know. When I was a kid, she played the most painful prank ever on me. It's just so horrible...I don't ever want to say a single word about it. All I can say about it is it's just downright...horrible!" * {Loundro} "So...are you trying to tell me I should do something about her? You know, like, teach her a lesson about messing with you?" (Chimasey opens the door.) * {Chimasey} "Precisely. I want you to pull the exact same prank on her that you did on me." * {Loundro} "But wait. That's going to involve pain!" * {Chimasey} "I know. She's going to feel the exact same pain I had in my childhood." * {Loundro} "Alright, well. I'll do it." (He follows Chimasey to her house. There wasn't anyone home, so Loundro sets up his horrible prank. The same one she pulled on Chimasey. After a few seconds, everything was in place.) * {Loundro} "Alright, all now we have to do is wait for the victim to come in. When I cut the rope, she'll be flying!" * {Chimasey} "Yes, yes!" (She chuckles evilly. The scene cuts to Blossom coming home. When she saw a small puddle of ketchup in the middle of the rope circle, she made a look of disgust.) * {Blossom} "Ugh! Just why can't she clean up after herself?" (Cut to Chimasey and Loundro outside the house.) * {Chimasey} (whispering to herself) "She's crazy! I always clean up after myself!" (Cut back inside the house. Blossom has a clean rag in her hand, and she starts to clean up the mess. Back outside the house; Loundro is now holding the same pair of black scissors from before.) * {Chimasey} "Now!" (The mouse cuts the rope, and Blossom screams in terror as the rope grabs her by the feet and sends her into a bag of dirt. The bag explodes, and dirt flies out. Chimasey and Loundro laughed as Blossom was then sent into the garbage can. This made the pranksters laugh even harder. The rope then takes Blossom outside the house and into a nearby pond. The now-filthy older koala wearily climbs out of the pond. Chimasey goes over to her. She has a smirk on her face.) * {Chimasey} "Well, Blossom. Looks like I...well, we finally got you." * {Loundro} "Yeah. That prank was my idea." * {Blossom} "Well, you finally got me." * {Chimasey} "Of course we did. We did that so you could learn your lesson about taking your negative feels out on someone." * {Blossom} "I'm not taking my bad feelings out on you. I'm expressing how I feel about you." * {Loundro} "It's the same thing!" * {Blossom} "But, you're right. Chimasey, I apologize for all those terrible pranks I pulled on you in the past. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" * {Chimasey} "Well, there is one thing. Make good choices next time." * {Blossom} "Well...oh, alright. Next time." (She and Chimasey hug.) * {Loundro} "Okay, enough with the warm fuzzy stuff. Let's go back, Chimasey." * {Blossom} "Ooh, wait! I think I hurt my hand a little." * {Loundro} "Oh, nuts." * {Blossom} (snickers) "April Fools." (The three laugh.) End of episode.